I Don't Make Mistakes
by Chelle Vaughan
Summary: Loosing your job is one thing, but having your wife constantly on your back when all you need is a little sympathy is another. Drowning his sorrows is all Rick can think of but those plans soon change when he meets the alluring Daryl Dixon. Perhaps its just the drink, but Rick can't help his sudden attraction. Is it real or just a fulfilment of his selfish needs for attention?
1. A Little Sympathy?

Chapter Text

Rick slammed the front door behind him almost shaking the house with the force of his temper. Where the hell did Lori get off treating him like that? Ever since he'd lost his job she'd been on his ass about it, every word that left her sharp lips was lined with nothing but hatred and insult. Was it too much for a man to ask for a little comfort and sympathy from his wife?

Ever since he had been dropped from the force Lori had been nothing but a pain in the ass. Every waking minute of every long day during the past two weeks had been the same. Screaming, shouting, swearing and Lori banging about the house going on about Rick finding a new job because she was tired of him sitting around the house doing nothing. Rick could have understood a small dose of anger but that was beyond a joke.

The evening was cold, and the sun was slowly fading in the sky. Zipping up his jacket Rick quickly got into his car, he needed a strong drink after that fight. Rick had to admit that this spread wider than him loosing his job, he and Lori had been at each others throats for a couple of months now, it seemed the smallest thing would set her off. Suffocating was an understatement when it came to dealing with that psycho.

Taking a deep breath Rick slowly slid the keys into the ignition and started the engine, he knew he needed to head to a bar way out of town where no one knew him, the last thing he needed right now was for someone he knew to spot him drinking alone and start gossiping about his life. The car radio roared to life and an old country song about what it's like to loose a lover began to sound through the speakers.  
"Fucking typical." Rick mumbled to himself as he slowly eased the car out of the drive and began his long journey to forget about his life..

The night grew dark and the roads quiet as Rick drove further away from the city, he wasn't sure if he'd even find anything this far out of town but he wouldn't stop until he did. After what felt like a lifetime of driving he finally came across what looked like a biker bar in the middle if no where. Rick had heard how dangerous these kinds of places could be but at that moment he didn't care, all he could thing about was downing some strong whiskey and forgetting about his shit excuse of a life for a few hours.

Rick stared at the small building for a while, it looked like an old barn conversion. It was as tatty as expected for such a place, a lame neon sign flashed above a fragile door frame, it read 'Monty's' though it took Rick a while to read the name as the letter 'O' was out.

Stepping out the car Rick wrapped his arms around his shoulders, there was a nasty chill in the air which sent cold shivers through his spine. As he reached the door the smell of leather, sweat and old ale instantly hit him making him step back a little, he could hear the screeching of heavy metal coming from the inside and the loud laughter of the punters and the odd glass breaking here and there.

Suddenly doubting his decision to come to such a place Rick was almost tempted to turn back and just head to a place he was familiar with, he knew he wouldn't fit in here and that stepping through that door was a most likely a mistake. But what choice did he have? He was here now and he could practically taste the whiskey on his lips. Straightening himself up Rick took his first steps into the place he never expected would change his life.

The bar was quite empty considering it was a Friday night and Rick was surprised that the few bikers in there took no notice of the fact he was hardly dressed for the place. With his hands in his pockets he made his way to the bar to order that strong drink that was calling his name.  
"Shot of whiskey." Rick nodded at the barman, he was a big guy with a shaved head, big beard and a canvas of tattoos. Casting a weary look over Rick the barman nodded back before handing him his shot. "Thanks." Rick mumbled before throwing the burning liquid to the back of his throat.

"Long day?" A low southern voice spoke out next to Rick making him jump.  
"Something like that." Rick replied with a tone he hoped would show the stranger that he wasn't up for a conversation.  
"I feel that." The man continued any way. "Ain't exactly had the best day myself."  
"Seems everyday is like that these days." Rick scoffed back. "Can't do shit right."  
"The way you're knocking them shots back I'm sure you'll forget about it in no time." The stranger laughed a deep throated laugh.  
"How else am I gonna forget?" Rick now turned to face the man next to him. He was a scruffy looking man but he some how pulled it off, his dark shaggy hair seemed to compliment the deep blue of his hard eyes.  
"The names Daryl by the way."  
"Rick."  
"Nice to meet you Rick." Daryl raised his shot glass in the air and Rick followed his league. "Here's to another shitty week."  
"I'll drink to that." Rick smiled before taking the burning liquid back once again.

As the night went on Rick found that he was actually enjoying Daryl's company. It felt nice to actually speak to someone who got him and understood. Whenever he tried to have a serious conversation with his best friend Shane he would just wind up frustrated and angry as Shane made it obvious he couldn't give a shit. Sometimes Rick wondered why he was even friends with the idiot. But Daryl looked like he was actually listening to Rick's moaning and if he was bored or uninterested with the conversation he hid it well.

"So what do you do then, Rick?" Daryl asked out of no where catching Rick of guard.  
"I was a cop but now I'm between jobs if you catch my drift." Rick shrugged after a brief pause.  
"I'm sorry man that sucks." Daryl generally looked like he cared for a moment.  
"What about you?" Rick asked.  
"I'm a mechanic, run a shop with brother. 'Dixon's Motors'"  
"You close with your brother?" Rick didn't mean to get so personal but the question had left his lips before he had time to stop it.  
"He's an asshole but what brother isn't?" Rick found himself laughing at that even though there was no joke there, the look on Daryl's face told Rick he was just as confused as to where the joke lay.  
"Sorry." Rick mumbled. "Guess I've had a little too much to drink. I need to get home before I get to the point of no return." Rick messily removed himself from the bar stool he had been sitting on before stumbling to the floor.  
"Easy there." Daryl quickly jumped from his stool helping Rick to his feet.  
"Think you've long past that point of no return."

As Daryl hooked his arms through Rick's, Rick felt a warmth of electric travel through his body, Daryl's touch seemed to burn in a way he didn't recognise. Discarding the feeling he felt for the alcohol running through his system Rick quickly made an attempt to head outside with Daryl doing his best to hold him up right.

When they finally reached outside Rick breathed in a large breath of fresh air, he hadn't realised how stuffy and hot the bar had been until now. Although he was happy to be outside the cold air made him dizzy and he felt even more wasted than he had a second ago.  
"Careful." Daryl helped guide Rick to the floor.  
"Thanks." Rick grinned as he rested his spinning head against the old barn.  
"No problem." Daryl perched on the spot next to Rick giving him that warm feeling again.  
"I've needed this." Rick slurred. "I mean it." Turning his head Rick opened his eyes to be met with those harsh deep blues.  
"Me too." Daryl grinned out of the side of his mouth. Rick wasn't sure whether or not it was the whiskey but in that moment he seemed to find the rough looking redneck attractive. There was just something about him that made something stir deep inside.  
"What is happening?" Rick whispered almost to himself.  
"What do you mean?" Daryl leaned in closer to Rick. Did he feel it to?  
"I've never felt an attraction towards another man."  
"Neither have I?" Daryl got even closer now, Rick could smell the whiskey as Daryl's hot breath brushed against his neck making his cock twitch in response. What the fuck was happening to him?

The two men stayed quiet after that but the silence wasn't awkward. Whatever Rick was feeling towards this man he could only hope he felt it too. Perhaps it was the alcohol causing these feelings but even so he hadn't felt like that in a long time and he like it. With a surge of confidence that seemed to come out of no where Rick suddenly grabbed Daryl's face with his hands pulling his lips against his own. That same electric feeling he'd felt in the bar came back with a vengeance hardening his cock in full response.

"Fuck!" Rick cried as he pulled away realising what he had just done. The realisation kicked in and it seemed to sober him a little. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He panicked never looking at Daryl convinced he was in for some sort of beating. "I gotta go." Rick struggled to pick himself off of the floor but his attempts were soon cut short as a firm hand grabbed his arm just beneath his elbow.  
"Don't be sorry." Daryl growled as he grabbed Rick by the back of his dark hair and pulled him into the deepest most intense kiss of his life.

Rick knew it was wrong but as his tongue clashed with Daryl's he didn't care. Daryl pulled Rick onto his lap as both men fought for dominance and Rick was certain that Daryl could feel the obvious boner that he was sporting. Gasping for air the two men reluctantly pulled away resting their foreheads together, their breathing was rugged and heavy and the atmosphere was hot and filled with deep lust.  
"So?" Daryl grinned as his hand brushed softly against Rick's swollen groin. "Your place or mine?"


	2. A sense of regret

The next few hours after the kiss were a complete blur. All Rick could remember was the roaring sound of a motor bike and how sweet the taste of whiskey and cigarettes tasted on Daryl's mouth. Whether it was the effects of the alcohol making him feel the way he did, he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to feel this beautiful stranger inside him.

Rick awoke the next morning with a sharp pain thudding through his skull, the room was dark and quiet and the smell of cigarettes filled his nose. Where was he? Turning onto his back he realised he was naked which was strange, he hadn't slept like that in a long time. Suddenly partial memories of the previous night came flooding back in one quick swoop. How much had he drank! Turning around he then spotted the naked body of a tall, dark haired man laying next to him. Daryl. Had last night really happened? Rick couldn't help but wonder if this was all just some crazy dream. A cool hand then found it's way onto Rick's firm chest distracting him completely as the fingers gently caressed his erect nipples.  
"Morning." That low southern accent murmured hitting Rick in all the right places.  
"How much did we drink last night?" Rick forced a laugh to try an ease some of the tension he was feeling.  
"You practically drank the whole bar." Daryl leaned in closer, his hands still circling Rick's nipples. "I was impressed."  
"I don't usually drink like that."  
"I ain't judging." Daryl grinned like a cat who got the cream before planting soft kisses on Rick's neck.  
Rick tried to tell himself that what was happening was wrong but he wasn't convinced by his own thoughts. The way Daryl made him feel was so new and exciting, he made him forget about the life he was trying to run away from.  
"What are you doing to me." Rick breathed.  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Daryl was suddenly on top of Rick kissing him hard, his tongue desperately tracing the inside of his mouth.

In that moment Rick forgot all about his doubts of whether or not he had made a mistake, as his tongue clashed with Daryl's he couldn't help but want so much more. Grabbing at Daryl's hair, Rick let out a sighed moan as he felt Daryl's erection rub against his own swollen groin.  
"I want this now!" Rick demanded as Daryl traced a line of wet kisses down his chest.  
"Easy boy." Daryl spoke between kisses as he made his way down to Rick's navel. "Ain't no rush."  
Even though Rick could tell from the soreness he was feeling that they had went all the way last night he couldn't help but feel nervous. As if being able to read Rick's mind, Daryl leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. "You'll be fine." He grinned before getting back to running his tongue around Rick's navel.  
Those were the words Rick needed to hear.  
Slowly Daryl began to rub his hand up and down Rick's throbbing erection, opening his legs wider, Rick attempted to control his breathing as Daryl took his cock in a firm grip tugging hard and fast.  
"Hmm" Rick moaned loudly as he grabbed at the bed covers.  
"That good?" Daryl almost sounded smug as he picked up his speed.  
"Oh fuck." Was all Rick could manage as he stared into those piercing blue eyes. He never thought in his life that he would ever find another man so fucking hot.

Without warning Daryl suddenly took Rick into his mouth sucking hard. With his eyes and jaw clenched tightly shut Rick tried his hardest to suppress the loud moans that wanted to escape him. Daryl most certainly knew what he was doing and Rick couldn't deny it was possibly the best blow job he'd ever had. Rick had heard from one of the Gay cops on the force once that a blow job from a man was the best because men knew how each other liked it. Of course at the time he never imaged that he would one day receive one from another man. Opening his eyes Rick watched as Daryl effortless sucked him off, he made it look so easy as he licked up and down his shaft, his hand still firmly gripping Rick as he cleaned up the pre cum with his tongue. Rick felt himself spiralling out of control as Daryl worked his shaft with both his hand and mouth in a fast steady rhythm. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and warning Daryl that he was about to cum was out of the question as all he could manage was loud moaning and whining.

For a split second the world around Rick seemed to stand still and his whole body shuddered as his cock stiffened before releasing its load into Daryl's mouth. Everything was quiet at first but then Rick slowly returned back to earth to the sound of a man crying out. After the effects of his orgasm wore off he realised it was him making all the noise.  
Sitting up, Daryl wiped his mouth with his fore arm as he drank Rick in.  
"A little warming next time?"  
"Sorry." Rick grinned breathless. "It just happened."  
"It's OK.." Daryl climbed back onto Rick so they were now face to face. "Though next time I won't let you off so easily." He grinned, his voice a harsh promise.  
"I sure hope not." Rick smiled wondering if there would be a next time. The thought seemed to excite him even more and fill him with a strange new confidence and before he knew it he was on top of Daryl. As he kissed him he could taste himself on Daryl's tongue, it should have been wrong but it strangely turned him on.  
"I sure hope not." Rick repeated between kisses.

As the two men lay there together lazily kissing one another the world around no longer seemed to exist. In that moment they felt like the only two people on earth and no one else mattered. Rick hadn't felt like that in a long time, hell he was certain that he'd never felt like that ever. Lying naked on top of the man he'd only just met the previous night had never felt so right. Taking in a deep breath Rick new he was ready to feel Daryl completely, he wanted nothing more than to feel him inside him.

Before the men had time to take things even further they were suddenly brought back into the real world by the sound of a loud musky voice calling up the stairs.  
"Come on baby brother! Get your lazy ass out of bed we've got work to do!" The man shouted.  
"Oh fuck!" Daryl cried pushing Rick off of him. "I forgot about opening the damn shop!"  
"Was that your brother?" Rick asked remembering the conversation at the bar.  
"Yeah that's Merle." Daryl explained as he rushed to get dressed. "Shit what time is it?"  
"Fuck. I don't know." Rick checked around for his phone. "I must have left my phone in the damn car." Following Daryl's lead, Rick quickly began to get dressed throwing on whatever he could find amongst the pile of clothes on the floor.

Rick watched as Daryl crossed the small bedroom to look out of the small window which looked out onto the front yard. As Daryl watched what Rick could only assume to be Merle leaving the house, he couldn't help but wonder whether Daryl was suddenly regretting what had happened. The sound of a bike engine filled the house an then quickly disappeared into the distance.  
"I should go." Rick checked around for his car keys before realising he had came here on the back of Daryl's bike and he had no idea where here even was.  
"I'll drive you to your car." Daryl replied in a way that made Rick's heart swell, making his chest ache in response. Why was he suddenly being so off? Finally locating his car keys, Rick quietly followed Daryl from his bedroom and out of the house.

The silence from Daryl was almost deafening and it felt as though the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. As they made their way towards Daryl's bike Rick was trying to come up with something to say, anything that could break the silence and bring back the man he had met last night.  
"Daryl?"  
"What?" Was the only answer he got as Daryl mounted his bike never so much as looking at Rick.  
"Helmets?" Rick blurted out the first thing he could think of.  
"Don't need them." Daryl huffed, Rick could tell he was in deep thought and now there was no doubt he was filled with regret.  
Sitting on the back of the bike, Rick was almost hesitant to put his arms around Daryl's waist but the idea of falling from the bike scared him more than crossing some boundary he now felt had been put in place.

When the bike came to a stop after what felt like a life time, Rick was happy to finally get back to his car. All he could think about was going home and forgetting any of this had happened. The morning had filled him with a strange sensation and he was happy about the encounter, but now as he looked at Daryl he wanted nothing more than forget it had happened. Climbing from the bike Rick couldn't help but look at Daryl in hope that the man he had opened up to the night before was still there.  
"See you around." Daryl nodded to Rick before turning the bike around and riding off into the distance leaving him alone outside the one place he now found himself hating. Monty's.  
"Bye then." Rick watched as Daryl disappeared into the distance. For a while he stood a stared hoping that maybe Daryl would turn around and come back to him but there was no such luck.

Pulling his jacket around his shoulders, Rick headed to his car feeling even lower than he had when he decided to get away from the city. The whole point of coming out to the bar was to forget about his life at home, and now he found himself needing something even stronger to forget about the man who had just used and abused him, the man who had taken advantage of his fragile state and then just tossed him aside.

Sitting inside the car Rick recovered his phone from the passenger seat and quickly checked it for any messages. There were a few missed calls from Shane and a voice mail demanding to know where he had got to. Ignoring them completely Rick suddenly froze at the one name he really didn't need to see right now. Staring in horror at the missed call from Lori, Rick felt his entire body go cold as realisation finally kicked in that he had just cheated on his wife with another man.


	3. When life hits hard

Driving down the long roads, Rick knew that being behind the wheel was a bad idea as he could still feel the alcohol in his system. At that point in time though he just couldn't muster the strength to care. Having Daryl suddenly ignore him after the night they had experienced together had hurt him more than it should have, he'd only just met the guy so why was he feeling that way?

Rick's phone battery had decided to die on him when he was about to return his missed calls and call off the search party that was no doubt arranged by Lori. As he finally arrived back into the city, Rick felt as though he should have been comforted by the familiar sight, but it just made him feel worse. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back with Daryl.

The thoughts and questions started again in Rick's head and he couldn't help but wonder why that affected him more than the guilt of cheating on his wife. He'd been with Lori for a long time and he'd never so much as looked at another woman let alone another man. He could only imagine the look on her face as she learnt of his unfaithfulness, but that thought just led straight to another. Daryl appeared again as clear as day and the guilt Rick knew he was supposed to feel never surfaced. The only thing he was really feeling was hurt. Why did Daryl do that?

Finally pulling up outside the family home, Rick hesitated inside the car before finally stepping out to face Lori once again. The key turned in the front door and Rick hastily made his way to the living room.  
"Rick!" Lori jumped up from the sofa practically running at him. "I was so worried!" She shouted before throwing her arms around him.  
"Worried?" Was all he could say as confusion buzzed around his mind.  
"You've been gone all night, Rick. I was scared you had been in an accident. You wouldn't answer your phone." She stepped back looking as though she was scanning him for injury.  
"I had a little drink and slept in the car." Rick shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"You should have called." Lori gently stroked his his hair bringing that guilty feeling that Rick had managed to avoid so far to the surface.  
How could he do that to her?

After a while of trying to convince his wife he was ok, and trying to control his guilt for what he'd done, Rick quickly got out of his clothes and jumped into the shower. The water felt good on his skin as the hot liquid slowly burned away any evidence of what he'd done. He needed to get Daryl out of his mind and try to forget about the asshole, but it was easier said than done. The more Rick tried to brush him off the more he thought about him, and the more he thought about him the more he wanted to see him. The way Lori had been so worried had taken Rick by surprise, whilst she must have been worried sick thinking he was lying in a gutter somewhere he was actually lying with another man. The things he was feeling for Daryl mixed in with the guilt he felt when he looked at Lori made Rick dizzy, how was he ever going to get passed this? How could he put his wife through that? How could Daryl just leave like that?

A week past and Rick hadn't even attempted to leave the house. Lori was back to her old nagging self but Rick just didn't have strength to fight back. The days seemed to drag and every thought that possessed Rick's mind were of a man he hardly even knew. As the week grew longer those feelings only turned sour and Rick became angry at every thought.

Heading downstairs, Rick became aware of voices in the living room. Listening further he could recognise one as Lori and the other voice as the one person he didn't want to see. Shane. Even though Shane was his best friend he just couldn't deal with him right now.  
"It's just been hard for him." He heard Shane say. "He's lost his job, Lori."  
"I know." Lori moaned. "But this is ridiculous! All he does is stay upstairs staring at the wall, he doesn't eat, doesn't talk, he just walks around like a god damn zombie!"  
"You got to give him space."  
"It's been three weeks, Shane. How much space does he need?"  
"You gotta be patient."  
"I've been patient." Lori's voice grew into an angry whisper. "Something isn't right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever since he came back after being missing for the night he's changed."  
"Changed?"  
"I think somethings happened."  
"Like what?"  
There was silence for a while and Rick was certain they'd be able to hear his thudding heart. Did Lori suspect something?

Rick waited by the living room door for what felt like ages before Lori finally answered Shane's question.  
"I think.." She started. "That maybe he's cheating on me."  
Silence.  
"Rick?" Shane spoke loudly. "He ain't like that."  
"How do you know?" Was she crying?  
"He's been my partner for years and I know him. Rick ain't like that."  
"I just don't know what to think anymore." Lori was hysterical now. The guilt Rick had felt before seemed to triple with every passing second, and he couldn't help the vile feeling in the pit of his stomach. How could he be so stupid!  
"Want me to talk to him?" Shane offered out making Rick step back from the door. He didn't need a lecture from Shane, Shane the one person who could see through Rick and would know straight away that Lori wasn't being paranoid.  
"Please talk to him." Lori agreed. "Just find out for me, Shane. I need to know."  
"I will, Lori. I will."

Deciding he wasn't in the mood for Shane, Rick quickly got his shoes and jacket before sneaking out of the house. He wasn't sure what his plan was he just knew he needed to get out of there. There was no way Lori could ever find out about Daryl. No one could.  
"It never happened." Rick repeated to himself over and over as he sat in the car.

Driving around Atlanta aimlessly, Rick finally came across a small convenience store. The one thing he knew he needed right now was a cigarette. Checking his jacket, Rick quickly opened his wallet to make sure he had some money before heading into the store.  
"Good afternoon, Sir." A young Korean boy greeted Rick as he entered the store.  
"Hey." Rick mumbled back. "Pack of smokes please."  
"Which ones?" The young boy asked with obvious annoyance.  
"I don't care. Any." Rick rolled his eyes in frustration, he just wanted to leave.  
"Ok. How many?"  
"Twenty. I don't care just get me some."  
"Ok, Sir." Sarcasm now. "That's Six Dollars, Sir." The boy passed Rick the carton of cigarettes.  
"Thanks err… Glenn?" Rick read the name tag on the boys shirt as he passed him the money. "Stay well, Glenn." Rick muttered as he took his change and headed out of the store.

Standing outside the small store, Rick quickly lit one of the cigarette before revelling in the satisfying feeling he had always gotten from them. He hadn't smoked in years and he'd forgotten how much of a comfort it could be. When the cigarette reached its end, Rick knew one wouldn't be enough and before he knew it he'd smoked almost half of the pack.

After deciding to himself that six cigarettes in a row was enough, Rick quickly got back into the car. Shane and Lori would know he had snuck out and he knew Lori was gonna hit the roof when she discovered he had been smoking again. Starting the engine, Rick was about to pull off the kerb before something large suddenly crashed into the back of the car. The force was powerful causing Rick to hit his head off the steering wheel before being suffocated by the air bag. The air around Rick seemed to grown thin and all he could hear was white noise and a loud ringing in his ears. After that everything became muffled and the last thing Rick could remember was someone shouting for an ambulance before the world turned black.


End file.
